sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
GE2/Development page
Hi all! I've decided that given the scope of this project and its development it'll need moving to a dedicated page. (Note: Galactic Empires 2/GE2 is a development name; hopefully we'll have something better by the time we're done.) Introduction (?) Six thousand years ago... A war. A war so grand and vast the powers unleashed shattered worlds and tore out the hearts of stars. As one the civilizations of the galaxy, unified under the flag of the Order, rose up against an ancient and malicious evil - the Grox, cybernetic warlords ruling the heart of the galaxy. The Order intended the war to bring about the collapse of the Grox, opening up the centre of the galaxy to colonisation and trade, and to bring the great powers hidden within the Galactic Core into the hands of the galaxy. The war was supposed to usher in a new era of peace. It failed. The Grox were destroyed, but not before trillions had died and planets had been stripped bare. The Order collapsed, and civilization regressed into an age of violent border squabbles and strife. Across the Five Arms empires fell to piracy, or even further into the recesses of tribalism and planetbound conflict. Chaos engulfed the galaxy. Until recently. One hundred years ago a small alliance of pacifistic species on the Galactic Fringe located one of the Order's forgotten warships. Seeing at as a way to bring peace to the galaxy they reactivated the ancient vessel, mounting a crusade of peace from the Fringe, all the way down their arm of the galaxy to the Core. Trekking through the derelict-filled Grox Hinterlands these pioneers flew onwards, towards the shining, pulsating heart of the galaxy. None know what powers they discovered there, but it was enough to bring order to hundreds of space-faring races, establishing the Confederation, governed by the gargantuan Council of Sapience, constructed around the Core itself. Stability swept across the galaxy. Peace and cooperation brought about the first forays in millenia through the maze of wormholes throughout the galaxy; in time, the labyrinth was fully mapped, and avenues and highways of trade and peace sprung up between the wormholes. Huge corporations were established, such as Omnium Mining and Kode Transportation, plying the galaxy for resources and cargo. The empty, shrivelled husk-worlds scattered throughout the Hinterlands were resettled, and soon it became not a place of fear and darkness but a vibrant realm of life. Fuelled by the Conferation's success dozens of powers, from those taking their first steps into space to ancient powers that have slogged through the aeon of conflict, have risen across the frontiers of the galaxy, each one bursting with ambition. Some wish to colonise and to mine. Some wish to spread their faith. Some wish to sample the sights of the galaxy. Some even seek to bring down the Confederation and establish themselves as the dominant power in the universe. Which path will you take to supremity? Notes and comments This is my second draft of the introduction to GE2, which would probably be put at the start of the main playing page. Because I would like to try and pull in some people from the main wiki (if anyone could post a flyer in the noticebar I'd be grateful - once we're done, at least) this introduction tries to give everyone a fair start. Depending on how many people we pull in, that'll affect how many planets we all start with - if we get, say, five, then we'll all start with one world, but if we get only one - or no one - then we might just have the amount of worlds we had at the end of GE1. And for Nra, notice that wormholes have been elevated as part of a massive wormhole/traderoute system, so you can get your stargates (in a way). Comments on this introduction? Suggestions? From Nra: Positivly brilliant. You should try your hand at writing novels and stories, Fegaxeyl! Put to the point, This is a great intro. However, I say we change the Council should be the ruling body of the senate, with the Senate as a way to keep empires in touch and in line. The galactic superpowers (Hunres, Heglareans, Karnasaurs, and possibly the AMP at a point) should be the representatives. As in Mass Effect, no one empire is strong enough to betray the other two. Finally, thank you for the stargates (I'd like the Karnasaurs to be credited for thier creation, however...). From Time: This is very cool, (Also, Nra, Fegaxeyl is not talking about stargates he's talking about wormholes.), and I'd like to start it ASAP. And maybe the council should just include all empires, not just 4 supreme and then the rest lower in rank. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks guys. Nra - writing novels and stories is what I do constantly! Unfortunately, none are published... yet. By the way, my point about the council is that it is all inclusive for empires that choose to join; it is optional, however, and players can opt out. The four main empires (and hopefully more from the main wiki) will be just one of thousands, in-universe at least. --Fegaxeyl 20:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) From Panthean: Very very interesting. However I think we should expand the existing universe, make the scenario a little more epic and put a whole lot of backstory into it. I think that if each "player" had more a chance to introduce a lot of their own history about their race's culture, society, and technological progression, then it would open up a vast array options as to how one's empire starts out. Despite the conflicts I know this would start, I think we should all develop our own detailed ideas for the history and society of our empires. Afterwards, we can talk to each other in an effort to work our stories and histories into each other, and decide how we think the histories of all of our empires meet. I also think this would be much better than simply saying, you start with X amount of planets, and X amount of recourses, etc. This is primarily for the sake of progression, it makes the project less like a strictly ruled game, and more like a massive co-operative fanfiction work, which in the end, I think we'll all enjoy better. As well, I think we should be able to enter the "game" with more developed empires, ones that we can work with eachother to balance appropriately and agree upon. For example, if I were to enter with my Great Horned Dragon Empire, it would at a glance seem quite powerful. But due to certain eras in my history, it would hold a great weakness in the fact that much of its technology and power ended up being shared among its allies as the end result of a large coupe in its earlier history. Therefore, that divides the power of my empire among allies, either other players or NPE's (non-playable empires) controlled by the group of players as a whole, so if I should choose to do something like commence a sudden hostile attack on a random empire, allies that posses my technology could easily band together and put me in my place. If you read my Great Horned Dragon profile, in the warships section, at the end, read the last two ages of warship info. I will make a more detailed version in the history section, but I think I can tweak to be almost exactly what you were talking about, with the confederation of multiple empires. Let me know what you think. (edt. December 25th, 2009, Merry Christmas!) That sounds good, but I don't think you should be allowed to start with a ton of resources when other people only have a few, and pre-history is A-OK. And I suppose we could make it more epic, but we'd need some ideas. NPEs you be kept to a minimum, and you can share tech whenever you like, or create your own (has to be approved by moderators). This also includes warships. Allies would be good with NPEs. Although, if we make it too massive we won't have any fun because it will get too complex. Other things I definitely agree with. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Galactic Market and spice One of the main parts of this I'd like is a galactic market running side-by-side with the game. I'm not sure whether we'll stick it on the main playing page or not - personally, I think it should be its own page, but the two should closely tie together. The spices a terraforming levels would come into play, meaning that there is actually a point to saying 'Empire A colonises a T2 red spice world' or whatever. I think: *A T0 world produces 5 spices a day, a T1 world 10 spices, and so on. *Each spice would be worth double the previous version. Red = 2 Sporebucks (or whatever), Yellow = 4, Green (or blue; I'm not sure) = 8 and so on The Galactic Market would be a page where spices - and possibly special goods - could be sold. There would be two types of trade: *Omnium Mining Co. - the prices are a bit higher here, but it's a straight deal. Money is traded fairly for goods. *Player-to-player - the prices could be lower, but the players are entitled to adding their own rules and deals. A purchase of 100 spice might cost 150 Spucks, rather than 200 from Omnium, but there would have to be a tribute of 5 frigates... or something. In addition, players would also have a unique item. This could be either mined, or maybe manufactured. For instance, if player A wanted to build a superweapon (see below) they would have to go to player B for their special item which might be a crucial in the weapon's construction - a certain metal for 'resistor coils', perhaps. If the stuff was manufactured then it would have to be using a certain spice, which would increase player cooperation. If it were to be mined there would be the problem of knowing where the stuff is - a certain adjudicator player, who as well as playing also tells players when they have colonised a planet with a special item. This player - and I'm thinking myself here - would have to be honest and fair in the distribution of these special worlds. Notes and comments From Nra- Again, brilliant. I think that eash special material should reflect the empire, like Karnasaurs would have a material useful for constructing archives (as per Ilos), and Heglareans could have something for constructing, say, medical centers. Thats just my idea, however. From Time- Possibly you can pick a native resource to help you build random things and the gamemaster may also scatter some excess of these around the galaxy. Also this is cool. From Nra- Thats also a good idea. Similar to CyberNations, only you can choose which resources. What do you say, Fegaxeyl? From Time- I also play CN, Nra. Perhaps you can pick about 4 basic resources and one special? From Nra- Really? Whats your nation? And yes, that is also a good idea. From Time- Great, if Fegaxeyl thinks this is cool, then we have to decide the resources. Also my nation is Cascadia. The ruler is Nathan Flech (no, that's not my real name). Interesting ideas, fellas. How about you get to pick two special resources available in your home planet/system, and the rest are awarded sporadically throughout colonization etc? One would be a civilization-specific one, which for the Karnasaurs could be Archive Databank Transistor material, plus an additional generic one, such as Reactive Hull Metal or something.In addition, how about a readily abundant resource for ship construction? I would call it something plain like Hull Material that would be present on every planet in varying quantities. That way there is a positive correlation between the numbers of planets colonised and the size of the total navy size per player. --Fegaxeyl 15:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Good idea. An empire specific resource, and an enhanced version of a normal resource. As to the hull, that is also a good idea. We could also use the colony-types found somewhere in this wiki. Like mining colonies can produce 2X the normal amount of hull, and other resources, like food and happiness, should play in.The more food, the more citizens. More citizens means more soldiers and workers. Happy citizens lead to less problems down the road, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. We need to come up with more resources --Nra 'Vadumee 19:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Transportation market and ships (written by time not fegaxeyl) I think ships will also have some economic things included. The transportation market will be somewhat attached to the spice market. When your get spucks or spice, you can spend it on something other than resources or goods: You can buy ships without having to get the materials needed. Each ship has its own cost, which can be translated into spice. The Transportation Market would be a page where the players can make deals with other empires or Kode Transportation. *Kode Transportation Co. - The main place. Just give them a somewhat high price of spucks or spice, and they hand you over tech or ships. *Player-to-player - The prices could be lower or higher. This could also include some other payment like some resource they want. You can also use the technology inside the ships from kode or other players, so be careful -- although Kode ships aren't that advanced, they are are pretty basic -- they can have very useful tech inside too. Notes and Comments Good idea,this way, you have more diversity in how you transport or buy ships. --Nra 'Vadumee 22:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Superweapons Superweapons would have to be regulated. None of us want another UE fiasco, I hope. Therefore, I propose that a certain subsection of our galactic council (which needs deciding) should be dedicated to assessing superweapon construction. A full weapon report should be given beforehand, so the subcommitee will be able to decide on the cost of the weapon, making it fair. Perhaps a demonstration? We, the would like to construct a type 3 superweapon capable of destroying planets. We, the proposal commitee, have decided that in order to construct your superweapon you will require: *2000 red spice *1200 yellow spice *... *100 conductor coil metal (which the player would then have to seek out) *500 workers What it this 'type 3' stuff? I think we should grade our weapons, too. They shouldn't only be for war, though. *Type one: Destroy fleets, create a wormhole (temporary) to summon reinforcements. *Type two: Destroy asteroid- and starbases and fleets, construct asteroid- and starbases instantly *Type three: Equivalent to planet busters, gravitation waves and fanatical frenzies, or to construct worlds at the rate of three galactic days *Type four: Destroy/conquer/eradicate civilizations in star systems, construct star systems at the rate of three galactic days *Type five: Micro-UEs and Ringworlds Basically, not only does the type affect its potency, it also affects how long it takes to build and use. A type one can be built in two days and be used once a day, but a type five requires ten days to build and can only be used once every five days. This preserves fairness, in my opinion. Notes and comments Confederation/Council of Sapience This is the successor to the Galactic Council and an incorporation of the Senate Hall into the game. It basically acts just as the Senate Hall did, but more formal. This is where things are discussed, and is a sort of talk page. It may be divided into an interior part, for formal negotiations, and an exterior, for Behind the Scenes/secret dealings stuff. It might not be the only talk page, though. I think that all species should automatically be given representation on the council within the game, but can opt out and leave the Confederation entirely, allowing them to act with more freedom but also more danger. Notes and comments Galactic Archival Center (?) (By time not fegaxeyl) Here, I'm thinking empires could record information and log various events such as pirate attacks, disasters and the like. It would provide an easier to use and hopefully more accurate way to store all of our stuff than using history. The stuff we want to store would be organized by a Timeline for the pirate attacks and stuff like that, including building ships. After writing on the main page like this: *Kronkey Empire builds 4 Frigates *Kronkey Empire attacked by pirates and loses 2 fighters You will take some time to post this on the archive page *Kronkey Empire constructs four fill-class Frigates worth § 100,000 *Kronkey Empire is attacked by a group of pirates and 2 fill-class Fighters are destroyed. Is this good or bad, or too complicated? Notes and Comments From Nra- I love the idea! I can be similar to or can be the Galactic Library on Karnas (which I need a patent on...). Or we can have certain sections for all the empires and such, and, possibly, eventually create an entire timeline page full of events to be considered canon for future reference. I need to come up with more ideas, you two are passing me up! Reply to Nra- Thanks, Nra! I think there might be some more stuff on it, like. . . hmmm. . . I can't remember what I was gonna say. Dang. It was something about the ship classes though, like their stats or something. From Nra- Excellent. Like how Annihlator-class destroyers are much more destructive then Eliminator-class destroyers. From Time- Exactly. That will be allowed in GE2, sort of unlike in GE1. Also, the number of ships, their strength, their energy, and lots of stuff will be filtered into battles to decide who wins, including luck to an extent, perhaps a slightly weaker force will beat a stronger force because their captains are well trained or something. From Nra- Excellent idea. I think, however, battles should be moved to another page, to conserve space, what with all the stats and that. Yep, nice idea. I suppose we could put in a bit more detail, though - or would that go on our empire info pages? --Fegaxeyl 16:50, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Wormhole Network (?) I believe we should further integrate the stargates (if it spins in this galaxy, has nine chevrons, and dials out to another planet or galaxy, I'M CALLING IT A STARGATE!) into gameplay. I think it should be used for invasions on declared wars (surprise attacs should be illegal; war declarations have to be sent), trades, etc. I think there should be a page where we store our known addresses. To learn a new address, we either ask the council, ask the empire owning the world, search known worls for one, or randomly dial. For all but number two, the GMs decide if it works. Then, you can explore the world, and if your findings are unfair, GMs will edit it. For this, we'll need planet names, like instead of "T2, blue spice", we need "Planet Blahaha, a T2, blue-spiced planet w/ a stargate/wormhole.". GMs will make sure addresses aren't stolen. To assure fairness, the Karnasaurs (as the Gatemakers, and monitered by the Council (idea for a plot rise...) moniter the gates. If something illegal goes through, they inact Gate Security Protocal, or GSP. It will either turn the gate off, turning the illegal material or travelers into basic components (space dust, essentially), or, on an importent world, like homeworlds, or the Conderation Capital Structure (CCS), they can activate a shield to prevent correct matter reconversion. Notes and Comments Hmm... It's definitely a well-developed idea, but Stargates still take some flak here. But a compromise? Stargates should be orbital, and given a name such as... Linkgates. That's good enough. Empires would automatically start off with one, and could purchase further ones as their empire expands to facilitate rapid transport and trade, alongside the pre-existing wormhole network. Other than that, I like what you've come up with. --Fegaxeyl 07:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm willing to compromise. I'm thinking normal gates should be planet bound, but some gates can be orbital. This is because there is a stargate (still calling it that; call it what you want) is on the CCS, so most stargates should be surface gates. But I will allow some spacegates. As to the purchasing, I think you can purchase addresses, but buying gates doesn't seem right. Empires start with one address: The address to the CCS. From there, they can learn or buy more addresses. Also, if we should enter in 8-chevron addresses (inter-galactic), then there should be a special power source, buildable from a special resource. However, I think inter-galactic gating would be too complex. 9-chevron ("codes",rather then the usual "box") addresses can be used to gate to ships and the CCS, and "shipgates", meant specifically for that, should be purchasable for a high price, due to the requirements for a built-in power source, to prevent the future energy costs for dialing. Shipgates will allow empires to gate onto vessels they need to get to, but faster then convential FTL travel can allow. I'm willing for a bit more negotiation on this. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:27, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm not really for the idea of all the Stargates linking to each other. But what if we have all the stargates within an empire routed to one (or some) of the empire's Linkgates? That way there could be instant transportation within an empire, and in a war it would add a layer of strategy when it comes combat, as battles grow longer and more drawn out over pivotal Linkgate Worlds. In this way we have a fair compromise between your ambition of Stargates everywhere and my hope of using orbital Linkgates. Your CCS could still then administer movement betwen Linkgates. --Fegaxeyl 19:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I think Fegaxeyl's original linkgate idea would be good for me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:48, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Alright, a bit more negotiating. This idea will fit in well, if I can add a few things. Stargates from across the galaxy link to each other, however, you can only dial if you have an address and power. Even then, you might not get a lock due to certain security measures built-in. However, a Linkgate's address will work always, unless top priority security measures denote otherwise. However, the ability to travel with linkgates is limited (i.e, a linkgate can be dialed out to from a linkgate or stargate, however, it can't dial out to stargates; this may require some negotiating, but I think linkgates should have some reason not to be used) So while your linkgates are vital in war, as to prevent the enemy from accessing the linkgate network, and are used as hubs for the stargates, my stargates can be used to travel anywhere there is a stargate or linkgate, under restrictions, of course. This way, stargates can be used if all criteria are met, but linkgates can be used as hub for the network (so they're importent intersections). If this idea needs a bit of tweaking, I'll negotiate further. --Nra 'Vadumee 22:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm okay so far, though I have an idea. What if we only put a few stargates that can go anywhere? These could be Megagates, allowing transportation for troops and ships through to normal stargates and linkgates. Linkgates act as the local hub for transportation within an empire, transporting ships, and stargates act to move troops and freight. So, it would look something like: #Megagates - go to other Megagates, linkgates, and stargates #Linkgates - go to Megagates (but only if the Megagate has dialed the Linkgate), other linkgates, and stargates #Stargates - go to Megagates (but only if the Megagate has dialed the Stargate), linkgates, and other stargates. Fair? --Fegaxeyl 07:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I see only one problem: gates are one-way. You can only go through an outgoing gate. I'm thinking stargates go to stargates and linkgates, linkgates can go anywhere but supergates, and Supergates (ala the Ori ((SG-1, don't ask))) can dial out to other supergates, as they're too big to link to link or stargates. The idea with supergates is that they're so massive, they can allow entire fleets to go through, however, theres only a handful of supergates, one in every galactic sector (the arms and core area). This will allow trade convoys to go from sector to sector in seconds, and military fleets who control a supergate can hit any sector. So while linkgates are hubs of the primary network, stargates connect to linkgates and other stargates (again, with restrictions),and supergates allow sector to sector travel. Any more problems? --Nra 'Vadumee 19:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) "gates are one-way" And who made that rule? The stargate series. This isn't Stargate Fanfiction; it's Spore Fanfiction. Please stop making so many references! This is the thing I agree with so far. "Stargates should be orbital, and given a name such as... Linkgates. That's good enough. Empires would automatically start off with one, and could purchase further ones as their empire expands to facilitate rapid transport and trade, alongside the pre-existing wormhole network." —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll admit I took it too far that time. Fine, 2 way gates. And the supergates can be megagates. Fegaxeyl, if you've anything to add, add it, otherwise,I say we take a vote on this. Time, we now you want the original linkgate idea, so thats your unoffical vote. And, I promise to make no more Stargate references (no promises about the existing references...) --Nra 'Vadumee 21:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :How about Linkgates (Maybe Stargates will be name) orbit a planet but MUST be constructed, however, each empire starts with one around their homeworld. You can purchase more. You can get the address to another Linkgate or a megagate, then go to places. You discard or lock your gate. Megagates will have to be constructed as well. There are also the wormholes. And Megagates cannot transport to Linkgates. Is this cool? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Let's summare this: *Gates can go two-way (with some exceptions) *Gates can be scrapped or locked *Megagates can link to other Megagates and also to linkgates, but linkgates cannot go to megagates unless the megagate has dialed the linkgate. Confused? M can go to L, but L cannot go M unless M has called L. Once M stops calling L the transportation must be stopped. (If we have a regulatory body on this then perhaps we can say that Megagates can only dial a certain linkgate once.) Megagates are orbital, allowing them to move ships. There are only one or two per sector, meaning between six to twelve in the galaxy. (Core, plus the five arms.) *Linkgates can go to other linkgates, but can receive ships and send ships from megagates if they have been dialed. They can also link to stargates, but only stargates within the empire that owns the linkgate. Linkgates are orbital, allowing them to move ships. *Stargates can go to other stargates and to linkgates belonging to the player empire. Stargates are planetbound, and can only move freight and individuals. *There will a central regulatory body to control addresses and to oversee fair play with usage of the Gate System. *There should be a certain limit to the usage of stargates, or some form of limitation (be it risk of losing ships in transit or high energy costs) that would mean that they are not the only way to move around the galaxy, meaning that empires also have to rely on the wormhole network and developing FTL drives. Is that okay, people? --Fegaxeyl 08:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) If there is just the orbital linkgates, and then the megagates which are also orbital, then that's good. I want two levels of linkgates, not three. Also, other Linkgates have to find the address to another linkgate to go there. Same with megagates, but linkgates don't have to dial them. Just the other way around. The linkgate is the level of the stargate, the megagate is the level of the linkgate. Otherwise I agree. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :The wormhole network will be the everywhere thing, not stargates. There aren't just random unused stargates lying around. You have to build the stargates which can transport to other stargates. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I just came up with something: We're running around in circles.We're essentially back at Fegaxeyl's original idea, but planning the "pre-existing wormhole network". Stargates and Megagates fill that role. Linkgates are "artificial" gates, constructed for the purpose of extra flexibility in the network. How abut this: Linkgates are orbital, and connect to other linkgates. Stargates connect to other stargates and megagates, but may be useless. Megagates connect to other megagates, however, the nearest megagate is in another sector. Is this the end of negotiations? Are we finally ready to get started on GE2? (Possible name: Galactic Empires 2: Age of the Confederacy) NO! Where-do-the-stupid-stargates-come-from?? The wormhole thing is the everywhere thing. Stargates have to be constructed. So do Megagates. Stargates are orbital. They connect to other stargates in their megagate area and megagates. Otherwise it is fine. Wormholes are the NATURAL gates, Stargates are the ARTIFICIAL gates. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with that, but, forgive me if I misunderstood, where do the wormholes come from? Wormholes usually don't pop into existence and stay there, let alone connect to a useful area. Wormholes, overall, are artificial when used for transit. Stargates are constructed, Megagates are pre-constructed, and linkgates are the actual network itself.Linkgates connect to everywhere, stargates connect to stargates and linkgates, and Megagates connect to megagates. Lets summarize, again: #Linkgates are the bulk of the network; the connect to anywhere possible #Megagates are pre-constructed, massive gates that connect to other megagates, which are far away, allowing quick travel between the intersector void. #Stargates can connect to other stargates within the "owning" empire (others, with permission) and a predetermined linkgate. #Stargates require purchasing #Stargates can be orbital or planet-bound #Linkgates are orbital #Megagates are orbital #All gate activity is monitered by the Karnasaurs from a restricted area at the CCS. #GSP prevents illegal gate activity Is this alright? --Nra 'Vadumee 13:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S, what do you think about the name? :I think two levels of stargate, the stargate is lower and megagate is higher. The tweaks I would like are as follows. #Stargates are the bulk of the network; the connect to anywhere possible #Megagates are pre-constructed, massive gates that connect to other megagates, which are far away, allowing quick travel between the intersector void. #Stargates can connect to other stargates within the "owning" empire (others, with permission) and a predetermined megagate. #Stargates require constructing or purchasing from. . . say. . . Jerik Stargate Co. #Stargates can be orbital or planet-bound #Megagates are orbital. #All gate activity is monitered by the Game Moderators who operate GSP. #GSP prevents illegal gate activity —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :The the wormholes are supernova remnants, the black holes, in the actual spore game. They connect to another one. Stargates are the BULK. They connect to any other stargate in their empire and their megagate. Megagates are the only pre constructed things. Stargates have to be built but you start with one. Also the name is good for me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Substitute 'stargate' for 'linkgate' (only in name) and I'm okay with this. --Fegaxeyl 16:48, October 14, 2009 (UTC) One final condition: The Gatemakers are the Karnasaurs in name only. All money payed for gates is for the council. If we agree to that, the the wormhole network will be officially planned out. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Gate network, the wormhole network is independent and freely available, but difficult to navigate. And mostly for trade only. Other than that, I'm cool with the Karnasaurs holding the title of Gatemakers. --Fegaxeyl 20:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ohhhh...you guys really were talking abut the black hole wormholes... my bad, I tought that the entire wormhole network was artifical, but yes, this works for me. Time? One final final condition: Karnasaurs are not the "gatemakers" and all of the game moderators' empires can operate GSP (cause what if Karnasaurs be bad themselves?). Otherwise I'm fine with everything. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I suppose.But can't the Karnasaurs just hold the title? As the Decendents of the Ancients, they inherited all of the Ancient knowledge and technology. Among all that knowledge, the designs for a curious contraption was discovered in an early search: A device that can open up a stable wormhole, allowing instant travel across a network of such devices. They can't change anything about it, they just make the gates no matter what (another plot rise idea...) and the money is to fund the Council. If your still not good with this, I'm fine with that. :You can hold the titles, but just because you are the decedents of the "ancients", doesn't mean they are gods/goddesses. And you can make gates as long as you have the resources. The moderators operate GSP, not just you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I understand. Thanks you for allowing me to build the gates, and don't worry, the council (moderators) will be watching the Karnasaurs (me) to assure that they're (I'm) doing they're duty to the Galaxy (being fair) (lol). ::P.S: I never said the Ancients were gods. I said the Karnasaurs believe them to be (and they likely were) the most advanced species to have ever traveled the Universe. The Karnasaurs strive to come to the point where the Ancients were at thier apex (the Point of Acenscion), and to pass it (the Point of Perfection), becoming more advanced then the Ancients. :::Alright. I think we can start now. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Battles and shipping Battles So - how are we going to organise battles? I think that we should keep things simple, rather than throw in a huge pot of factors and random things that you might find in a tabletop RPG. Ships should have four categories - speed (FTL status), speed (in-battle status), hitpoints/health, and damage. Possibly another one or two, Armouring or Shielding, but only if a certain type of resource is used. It would be fairly simple. Red Assault Frigate: FTL grade: 3 (moves 10 (perhaps more?) parsecs per day, unless assisted*) Speed: 182 metres/second Hitpoints: 40,000 Damage: 2,000 Armour grade (optional): 5 (absorbs 50% of incoming damage and nullifies it) Shielding grade (optional): 3 (prevents damage for 3 rounds) Blue Destroyer: FTL grade: 4 Speed: 119m/s Hitpoints: 80,000 Damage: 4,000 Armour grade: 5 Shielding grade: 0 *'Assistance' means having a vessel dedicated to providing FTL assistance nearby, such as a Hyperspace Platform or Mothership-class vessel. Whatever their FTL grades, the accompanying fleet matches them. In stargates they merely move instantaneously. For each round we would calculate the damage and deduct it. For instance, if the Assault Frigate shot first, 50% of the damage would be absorbed by the destroyer's armour, meaning it causes 1,000 damage. The destroyer would fire back, but it would cause no damage, and nor will its next two shots. Basically it is a pattern of A,B,A,B... until one wins or one player opts out. If there were, say, ten assault frigates versus two destroyers, then everything except armour, shielding and FTL grade would stack, meaning that the damage would be 20,000 before being halved, and the destroyers would have 160,000 hitpoints. Once the hitpoints of a fleet drop a certain percentage then a ship is lost. For the assault frigates they lose a ship when their 400,000 stacked hitpoints drops to 360,000, another at 320,000, and so on. The damage grades would drop accordingly. For fighters and other mobile craft, the battle would work slightly differently. Their FTL grade is replaced by a Tactical grade. This affects their damage ratios - a squadron of tactical grade 3 would deal 30% extra damage, for instance. Speed would also add to their hitpoints; whichever squadron or fighter has the greater speed gains 20% extra hitpoints, though this amount is up for discussion. When fighters work in collaboration with heavier ships they act as a separate grouping, with fighter battles taking place independently of other battles (though this is a point of debate). Fighters, unless dedicated to do so, require some form of support vessel on long-range missions. A calculator should probably be provided so we can work out damage amounts, and these should be kept on record on a separate Battle Calculator page (to ensure they can be checked). Small fleet battles would take one or two lines of gameplay on the main page, but depending on the calibre of ships or number involved the amount of posts and time taken of the battle will vary. This point needs some fleshing out. Shipping I think it has been suggested somewhere above that Kode Stellar Freight also supply basic ships. I think this is an excellent idea, and we should use it. Kode ships would be pretty awful at fighting but great in non-military capacity. I think we should flesh out our shipping line-ups. From the bottom up: Probe/turret class: Speaks for itself, really. Fighter class: Interceptors, bombers (though bombers might be grouped under heavier classes so they may combat heavy vessels) Corvette class: I would group these with fighters, but I'm not sure if other people would. If they do then they would share the same aspects. Platform class: Heavy, stationary/semi-mobile installations to act as hyperspace assistance, stargate platforms, gun platforms, resupply stations etc. They would probably have no hyperspace grade, with the exception of FTL platforms. Frigate class: The main part of a fleet. Frigates would probably be the most versatile weapons platforms, but naturally there would be limits on firepower and armour, and drive tradeoff. Certain adaptations of these could also support fighter squadrons on recon/patrol flights. They would have good FTL grading, but not so good as to make them a power unto themselves. Capital class: Destroyers, cruisers, and whatever else fits here. They are roughly equivalent to a small grouping of frigates, and tougher too, along with higher FTL grading but lower below-FTL speeds. Super-capital class: Battleships, dreadnaughts, carriers. Unless... Carrier: A separate grouping of ships capable of giving dedicated support and resupply to fighter squadrons. Of course, should one choose to have their carriers well armed, then the distinction here is blurred. Command(?) class: Motherships, shipyards, and high-calibre flagships. These ships are pretty much the biggest, and depending on whether one chooses to stick to sci-fi conventions could be well-armed death machines or fitted out with a couple of piddly hull cannons. These guys have the highest FTL grading. Megalith class: Superweapons, ultra-heavy ships built as superweapons or scavenged thanks to some game mechanic, and whatever else qualifies. Slabs of metal in space, from immobile fortresses, orbital shipyards or megagate platforms to the strongest of warships. Notes and comments So? What do we think? --Fegaxeyl 16:48, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Looks good. I think that there should be a page for battles, so that we can add a few extra factors in, like tech level (higher tech ships are overall better the lower tech) and energy reserves (if this runs out, your a sitting duck). Also, I like the command level! Karnasaur city-ships fit into this perfectly, and Annihlation-class Dreadnaughts (yes, I changed the name because it sounds cooler) are definite super-capitals. I'm thinking there should also be fleet designations,like, for a fleet designed for heavy offense, "2nd Heavy Assault Fleet", or, for a more defensive fleet, "7th Defense Fleet", etc, however this idea might only make it to the Archive. As to Kode, I'm thinking it should be more of a shipping company, for shipping goods cheaply, but insecurly, across the most direct route possible. Kode can allow two kinds of shipments: #Player Controlled: This kind of shipping may be more expensive and time-consuming, but more safe and secure. #Kode Shipping: Fast and cheap, Kode may be these things, but it goes through potentially dangerous territory to assure quick arrival, and the crew may not be very trustworthy... What do you think of this? --Nra 'Vadumee 20:14, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Please use this page for the class types. Otherwise this is cool, also it is Kode Transportation Co. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I meant for the starship classes on that page. . . add them to the current list of types. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Original proposal Okay, well, we all enjoyed Galactic Empires until it was unfortunately terminated by a burst of powergaming. We could restart it, but why not reinvigorate it entirely? I'm talking about creating not just a central page for the playing of empires, but associated pages including: *A galactic marketplace, which would be similar to our Great Spice Crisis game but with more variety. For instance, empires could colonise worlds with a certain special resource or spice. These can then be traded amongst empires for other goods or money, which could then contribute towards certain 'megascale projects' such as UE- or Ringworld-style devices. Certain rules would have to be put in place to create a balance in the market, of course. *A galactic map, with various special zones that confer special abilities to players, such as: **Extra money **Extra ships **Extra workers/soldiers/whatever **Other benefits such as faster travel etc **In addition, if one version is disseminated to the various players then we can work on plotting the map as the story goes (this idea needs some refining) *A dedicated roleplaying page, which allows us to free up the talk pages for comments etc *A possible link to The Senate Hall or our own, purpose-made galactic senate subgame *Any other cool ideas we have So: questions? Comments? Criticisms? Hopefully, this could supersede and improve upon our old GE. --Fegaxeyl 16:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Brilliant, positivly brilliant. Special merit to the creativity, Fegaxeyl! I agree entirely with this. And, if we have to speartip it at the end, I have a grand idea for a crisis (or tip of the climax).No spoilers, just in case. And we could have it occur in the canonical universe. Spy, Time, whats your idea? But heres a few points to think of: *More powergaming/godmodding has to be controled *Amount of gameplay specificness (I might go into detail with the ships again, lol) *Rules as to whats fair and whats not (Stargates should be fair; they're ment as a way to connect the Universe, for any species to use as they wish.) *Plot development; do we want this to culminate into a story (if it has a climax) as GE eventually did, or should it be a never-ending RPG, as GE was meant to be? * Finally, how to we set up the Empire Info area? We just need to think about these, and we'll be set. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I HATE STARGATES (SO MUCH)!!!!!!!! Otherwise this is a great idea. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:01, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I see it as more or less unending, but like with GE conflicts and storylines should rise up from time to time. Stargates... well, I would say that there would be wormholes instead, or a central location that allows access to various wormholes at once. --Fegaxeyl 14:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) (1. I never said anything about stargates (2. I won't include stargates (referance to the franchise here and there...) (3. *lolz* (Stargates should be fair; they're ment as a way to connect the Universe, for any species to use as they wish.) *lolz* Anywhy why don't we just ignore the stargates series as if it never existing, m'kay? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Final Check Ok, now that it looks like everythings planned out, we need to make a final chec to make sure that we can start. Please state wether or not you think we're ready,if not, then why. Any more ideas, add them now. Nra- Obviously, yes. Time- Sure. Fegaxeyl- We should get it ready and launch on Friday. Over here, that's when the holidays start. Oh, and is anyone an administrator or have some favours owed to them by an admin on the main Spore wiki? If so, please see if we can put up an advert on the main page or in the overhead bar advertising GE2. Ooh, we need a name - oh well, how about 'Galactic Legends'? Reply from Nra- Just so you know Fegaxeyl, I came up with a name Time likes: Galactic Empires 2: Age of the Confederacy, however, Galactic legends might fit. Time, whats your opinon? Reply from Time- Either is fine. You can also always ask Ose, and maybe spy will be back soon. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Nra- Alright. We need to finish up with the name by Friday, as Fegaxeyl suggested. We've plenty of time, though. Also, who's Ose? Time- Ose is this only bureaucrat on the factual SporeWiki. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, I am back, and I do admitt that was Power-Gaming, but Nra' you asked for it!-Spyzombie45 Panthean- I know I'm coming in late, but read my comment under the story introductory section Panthean 04:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Cheat- Glad to see how complex the new GE is. I think we should make something like a "GE Directory page", seeing as how many pages are in this. It would have links to all of the GE pages and a short description about what they are. Cheat 21:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright, On the go of Timemaster, GE2 is now opened. Cheat 03:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Category:Projects Category:GE2